


Life isn't easy ever for the Winchesters

by Supertorchwholockedinfiles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Whump, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertorchwholockedinfiles/pseuds/Supertorchwholockedinfiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically life can't get any worse for the brothers or can it? Okay I stink at summaries but this story is dedicated to the Supernatural fandom on Tumblr that is getting bullied and have lost their lives or tried to lose them. I know it's dark right now in the story but I promise it will get lighter and perhaps a little fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of all things to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I have been writing this for a while and now have decided to post it anyway I hope you enjoy it!  
> This story is dedicated to the Supernatural fandom on Tumblr that is getting bullied and have lost their lives or tried to lose them. I know it's dark right now in the story but I promise it will get lighter and perhaps a little fluffy.

Dean and Cas pace behind Sam in a tiny cheap motel room in Missouri. The group is currently working a case on vampires. They already have had one run in with the vampires. Sam managed to get knocked around pretty bad he's limping and pretty sure he broke his wrist again. Dean and Cas are impatient to stop these vampires from doing anymore damage to the people in Jackson Missouri. Dean looks upset as Sam looks exhausted his face bruised and cut in various places his wrist purple and swollen.   
“I got something!” Sam pumps his good fist in the air and motions Dean and Cas over.  
“What do we got Sammy?” Dean looks over his shoulder in confusion and at the computer screen.  
“Well I've pin pointed their location. They are holding up in the quarry, we need to get moving.” Sam shifts trying to get up and Dean and Cas shoot a look to one another and nod pushing Sam back down in his chair.   
“Sam, Cas, and I agree you should stay behind. You're exhausted and you've broken your wrist. Why don't Cas, and I take this one while you rest?” Dean decides to play the protective older brother.   
“Though I agree we need to spread out I also find myself agreeing with Dean.” Cas looks over at Sam and then steps back wincing a bit as he had managed to hurt his wings and now his grace is taken up healing them. His grace will be useless for a while so he's going to have to be very careful and not tell Dean or Sam about it. There is a small flutter of wings and no one turns around.  
“So what are we planning?” The three turn around at the unexpected and shocking company.   
“Gabriel?” Cas stumbles in shock backing into Dean on accident which happens to be lucky because the shock causes Cas to briefly lose consciousness. Dean sighs and lets Cas lean against him until he comes back to two minutes later.   
“Aww Cassy, did you miss me?” Gabriel smiles cockily while Dean and Sam roll their eyes.   
“Gabriel, not really a good time.” Cas looks to Gabriel his face not amused Gabriel takes this face as an invitation to nearly squeeze the stuffing out of Cas. “Gabe, choking not breathing!”   
“Gabriel, we thought you were dead. How are you even here?” Sam looks just as shocked at Gabriel hugging the stuffing out of poor Cas who still isn't over the shock of his brother being alive.   
“Oh Moose, I didn't die! I simply disappeared and was made to look like I died. Simple, pity how you seem to have forgotten I am the trickster.” Gabriel lets go of Cas who winces at the sudden pressure leaving his body. “So what do we got Moose? You look awful let me fix that. There all better see?” Gabriel heals Sam but poofs him into a frilly pink dress.   
“Gabriel, we were just about to head out on a hunt.”  
“Oh Goody I'll come with you.” Gabriel pops a lollipop into his mouth and smiles cockily poofing Sam back into his normal clothes.   
“Gabriel.” Dean growls looking a little more than frustrated.   
“Oh come on Dean-O you know you missed me!”   
“Gabriel, we really need to get going.” Sam stands up without missing a beat in the conversation.   
“Fine then.” Gabriel poofs them into the Impala and smiles cockily as Dean looks about ready to throttle him. The drive to the quarry is rather uneventful as Dean has to restrain himself from killing Gabriel and Sam tries to keep them from killing each other while Cas just stares out the window sulking as they pass by the scenery. Soon the group arrives to the quarry and they stand about to enter the quarry with their plan being issued out to different members of the group. Sam goes off to the East with Gabriel that way Dean isn't tempted to kill him while Cas and Dean go off to the West. This turns out to have been a bad idea for both groups as they approach the same place at the same time having found nothing. It isn't until Gabriel hears something rustling in the bushes that him and Sam go off again to investigate while Dean looks and finds what looks like an entrance with the smell of blood around it. He whistles to Sam, Gabriel, and Cas as he shines his flashlight into the entrance finding exactly what he feared a pool of blood and a fresh corpse laying in the mouth of the cave. Rustling comes from behind him as he sees Cas slightly wincing behind him with Sam and Gabe. Sam is the first to move forward but just as he does a flash of black runs behind Dean and shortly Dean is no longer standing in the mouth of the cave and the remaining hunter and the two angels trade looks of worry hearing the sounds of Dean fighting with the Vamps going quiet.   
“DEAN!” Sam rushes forward into the cave only to be held back by Cas who twitches his head toward Gabe in a silent order to stay with Gabe but remain close behind him. “No Cas! This is my brother!”  
“Sam, if you got hurt in any way Dean, would never forgive himself let alone me. Stick with Gabriel, he will keep you safe. I have to be the one to find Dean, this time it will all be okay trust me.” Sam looks disgusted and away as Cas tries to convince him to stay back with Gabe. “Sam, please.” Sam finally nods and gives bitch face number four as he feels disappointed. Cas then takes off at a slow jog through the cave listening and putting his feeling of the bond to the front of his mind and he continues to run forward with Sam and Gabe behind him. What is unexpected is when Cas suddenly flies backward at intense force and speed slamming into one of the many jagged pieces of the wall landing in a heap on the ground. Blood flows down his temple and his shirt has three deep looking scratches down his right shoulder. He gets up and stumbles a little and continues moving toward where he can hear Dean moaning and grunting. He only makes things worse as he books it forward and into the place where Dean is facing a group of at least six vampires. Sam and Gabe are yelling for him in the part of the cave that he just abandoned.   
“Let him go now.” Cas steps forward seeing Dean in exceedingly bad shape laying on the floor. The vamps hiss at him and smile thinking he is human. Dean barely conscious on the floor looks up shocked to see Cas standing over him. Dean sees a vamp quickly stepping up behind Cas who doesn't look fazed in the least. He looks to Dean and sends a look telling him to look away. Dean however doesn't as Cas displays his wings and his eyes flash bright blue his face holding malice as one of the vampires attacks Dean yet again brutally. “Dean, go now!” Cas lets his eyes glow a fierce blue his black and blue wings displayed with visible damage done to them as he throws his angel blade and hits the vampire directly in the chest where the heart should be. Dean tries to get up and scramble away only to be taken while Cas isn't looking.   
“Ah!” Cas struggles with the vamp and gets slashed across his abdomen. He straightens hearing Sam and Gabriel outside of the current clearing in the cave yelling his name in distress knowing that until the Vamps are cleared that they cannot come in. He looks down and sees an angel sigil keeping him from moving or being able to leave the circle. The vamps just keep coming and they move faster and faster until he finally reaches a decision. He knows it is a bad idea but it's his only option he looks around him knowing how low he is on his grace and decides to blow them away using his grace, knowing that the use of his grace will exhaust his body and make him have to heal normally until it can recharge. His eyes light up and his hands flare out and blue flares throughout the clearing. Sam and Gabriel run into the room just as Castiel loses consciousness and his body begins to fall to the ground. Gabriel is over to him in a flash catching his little brother before he can hit the ground fully.   
“Cassy, wake up! Cassy? Oh father! Samsquatch, we need to get him back to the motel now!” Sam looks to Gabriel with a questioning look on his face and then he looks down. Not only is Cas completely unconscious and unresponsive but his wings are flared out behind him looking bloody not to mention the large amount of blood coating his shirt and trench coat.  
“Gabe, what about Dean?” Sam looks over to Gabriel who is now crying clutching his baby brother in his arms as he is bleeding out.   
“Dean, I think went off on his own. Cassy, was with him but I have no idea where he is. They were together we will have to see if Cassy, knows where Dean, is when he wakes up.” Gabriel lifts his younger brother up in his arms and Sam sees the way Gabe looks at Cas in his arms with care and worry. He soon realizes Dean is often wearing that expression when he gets hurt and Dean has to take care of him. “Cassy, no Castiel, is all I have I can't let him die.” He has one arm carefully under his brothers wings keeping them from scraping the ground and the other under his legs.   
“Come on Gabe, I guess we gotta take him back. Get to the Impala and lay him in the backseat I'll give us some speed in getting there. We will have to keep pressure on those wounds he's losing a lot of blood. Gabe, sit in the back with him and get him as comfortable as you can. While doing that you need to keep pressure on his wounds so he doesn't bleed out.” As this is spoken Sam and Gabe start running for the Impala. Once they are in they jump in and get Castiel situated in the back and peel out of the old quarry and speed toward the motel. Sam must break more than ten different speeding laws getting them there. Gabriel is out of the Impala faster than you can say Castiel and Sam is running in behind him. He lays Castiel down on the nearest bed and begins stripping his younger brother of his clothing trying to assess the bleeding. As soon as his upper body is exposed Sam gasps and Gabriel almost starts crying again.   
“Oh Cassy...”   
“Gabe I gotta stitch him up, you need to move! You can help me bandage him after okay? Just stay calm okay Gabe, have a seat before you pass out bud.” Sam walks over to Cas with his first aid kit and puts antiseptic on each of his wounds and cleans around them before beginning to stitch him up. He even cleans the blood of Castiel's face before he starts. He begins stitching carefully knowing that the wounds were still deep but they weren't sure how deep. So he just stitches the wounds and calls Gabe over to help him bandage it. Gabe lifts Cas up to let him bandage the wounds. Once Sam is finished with that Gabriel uses his grace to heal his baby brother's wounded wings. He then lays his brother back on the bed with his wings laid under him folded in against his back. The injured black wings laying in contrast with his overly pale complexion and the bandages stand out.   
“Sam...” Gabriel starts sobbing looking at Cas with sad eyes.   
“Gabriel, Gabe... Gabe, it's okay. Cas, will be okay. Oh Gabe, come here.” Sam walks over and pulls Gabe into his chest.   
“Sam, I let this happen to my baby brother.” Gabriel sobs into Sam's chest and Sam begins rubbing soothing circles up Gabe's back.   
“Gabe, it's okay Gabe. Look at me Gabe.” Sam pulls Gabriel's head up to face him and leveled Gabe's eyes with his. “Gabriel, listen to me. I am certain that Cas, will forgive you. He's your brother he will forgive you Gabe, it's not your fault anyway.” Instead of thanking Sam he shifts their faces and presses his lips to his friends. Sam pulls away looking shocked. “Gabe, did you just kiss me?” He nods looking guilty and a bit shy. “Come here.” He shakes his head and Sam forces him forward and brings their lips crashing together again. “If you're trying to say I love you, then I love you too Gabe.” While this is happening Castiel comes to he looks around confused and nervous feeling his wings folded behind him a pair of lumps letting him know he is still an angel.   
“Where am I?” The voice is gravelly and weak but both men know who is awake as he grunts trying to sit up and falls back on the mattress panting heavily. Both men look over and see his face is flushed and he is probably under a lot of strain because being grace drained took too much from his physical body. “Where's Dean, why am I in his bed? Let me up.”  
“Cassy, listen to me you're badly injured. I'm not going to help you because you were being a idiot and that is why you are in this shape. I healed your wings because I could tell the damage was older. Dean, is missing Cassy. He wasn't anywhere around when you collapsed. All we know is he was dragged away and there was no way we could trace him it was probably a hex bag. If you ever do this to me again Cassy, I'll kill you myself.” Castiel tries to get up yet again after Gabriel reams him out. He sits up wincing at the pull on his stitches. He turns and places his feet down on the floor standing up and nearly falling over from dizziness.   
“We have to find Dean. We can't let him get killed.” Cas moves toward the door his steps faltering as he stumbles and nearly loses balance.   
“Cassy, that is enough! Lay down and rest!” Gabriel storms over and grabs his brother by the arms.   
“Gabriel, if you won't try then I will! Now let me go!” He struggles against his brothers hold.  
“Cassy, please don't do this.”   
“Don't do this you're planning on just leaving him to die!” The conversation ceases as there is a weak knock at the door. Castiel struggles weakly out of his brothers grip and moves weakly towards the door. He reaches the door and pulls it open to reveal a severely beaten up Dean. He looks to have been ravaged by war. His shirt is torn into shreds for the most part.   
“Cas, Sam, Gabriel?” Deans eyes roll back in his head and Cas catches his charge as he falls forward. Gabriel cries out in fear and worry as his younger brother falls to his knees after blood is shot from his mouth and his wings flare out dangerously then fall limp behind his back. Meaning there was more damage than they previously thought. On his knees he continues to vomit up blood sweat saturating his forehead his wings twitching each time he heaves up more blood. His breaths sound pained from where the brothers stand. Gabriel makes it just in time to catch Cas as his eyes roll back in his head.


	2. Who'd Have Thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this took way longer than I thought to update. I lost all of the info on my laptop after I started writing this. So I'm sorry to have taken so long! Finally a new update!!! What's going on with Cas? Is Sam going crazy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait!! I know it was a long time three years is a bit much. My laptop crapped the bed so I had to start over from scratch. Please forgive my lateness.

“Well that could have went better or should I say that was to be expected.” Sam looks rather annoyed with Gabriel.   
“Gabriel, do me a favor and shut up.” Sam sighs lifting his dead weight brother off of the wounded angel. “Idiotic older brothers.” Sam mutters under his breath hauling Dean up onto one of the beds while Gabriel merely lifts Castiel to the bed opposite.   
The room is silent as they both work to fix up their brothers.   
Sam has successfully stripped Dean of his shirt and pants and is working tirelessly stitching up his wounds with dental floss and bandaging them over. Looking over while finishing up on Dean, Sam finally looks over to check on his angel. Seeing Gabriel kneeling beside the bed running his glowing hands over his brother's body. Gabriel has his wings out rubbing them gently against his brothers in a comforting manner as the latter is coming back to consciousness.   
“Is he okay Gabriel?” Gabriel looks up and nods silently and shifts his gaze to inquire about Dean.  
“Dean, will be fine he's not going to be in the best of moods when he wakes up but his wounds are all superficial.” Gabriel sighs in relief.  
“Our brothers have to be the most stubborn idiots in the entire cosmos.” Gabriel sighs as Castiel's eyes fly open.  
“Speak of the Devil, and he shall awake.” Sam smirks as the angel in question looks around.   
“Did Dean, survive?” Castiel sits up quickly as something alerts his relatively restored grace.  
“He's going to be fine Cas.” Sam smiles gently.  
“I am not so sure about that. Turn him on his stomach quickly!” Castiel jumps up from the bed.   
“Cassy, what are you talking about? Oh.” Gabriel too rushes over to the side of the opposite bed. Sam stands to the side looking confused as both angels rush through their task.  
“Sam, move all breakable objects now! This is going to get messy very fast!” Sam looks on more confused as he complies. Castiel's wings spring forward as he moves closer sensing the oldest Winchester's discomfort. Lumps move carefully under his shoulder blades and the points become sharp as they pierce through his skin.  
“This explains why you both collapsed and you began throwing up blood Cassy. He was drawing on your grace to balance himself. Does he know he's your mate?” Castiel just sighs and shakes his head as the rest of the transition happens. Castiel and Gabriel don't even look fazed as they clean the blood off of the falcon like wings. Sam on the other hand looks scared out of his mind as Dean begins to come around. Castiel sensing it steps forward rubbing his grace up against Dean's newly formed grace as a comforting gesture. Gabriel smiles seeing that slipping his little brother a bit of grace seemed to be the right idea as he was checking him over. It seemed to do the trick as Dean opens up his eyes slowly adjusting to his heightened senses.   
“What the hell just happened?” Dean sits up as if nothing had happened at all his grace having healed all of his injuries.   
“Welcome back to the world of the living Dean-o.” Gabriel states pulling a lollipop seemingly out of nowhere.  
“Dean, how the, what the?” Sam looks exceedingly confused over at Gabriel.  
“Samsquatch, of all people I would have expected you to have understood without me having to explain.” Dean getting his bearings makes to move only to have one of his wings move with him and come into his line of vision.  
“What kind of joke is this? Who the hell stuck wings to my back? Gabriel!?” Dean panics as his wings respond with his emotions.   
“Well Samsquatch, I guess now I will explain everything I know. So Cassy, you may get upset with me but I am sure Dean-o, wants answers too. So allow me to explain. So God made angels and humans right? Well every angel and every human has a soulmate or shall I say grace mate in this case. Angels generally don't get mated to humans. There has not been a bonding like this in centuries. Though the fact of the matter is God chose this bond a long time ago. When angels get bonded they tend to go through changes to their wings. I should have noticed when Cassy's wings began to get blue streaks through his raven wings. When angels are meant to be bonded with a human they will often stick around no matter the situation when the time comes their bond will be instated. What happened back at the cave caused Cassy, to willingly step in and damn near give his life to save Dean. He gave his grace despite knowing he would most likely die. He wrapped his grace around Dean, like a protective cocoon as he wiped out the vampires in the room. When humans are bonded with an angel they too will become angels. There is no other way for a human to become an angel. Unless father decides to be nice but father hasn't been around in a long time so that will not be happening anytime soon. What's been decided by father is his will. So Dean-o, you're now an angel. I had nothing to do with you getting wings. Cassy, here is your bonded he loves you so you'd better not hurt him or I will have to kill you myself.” Gabriel threatens as he finishes explaining and Sam snorts.  
“With all of the eye fucking those two have done this actually explains a lot.” Sam looks over at Gabriel who smirks.  
“Oh yeah and before I forget. Most angels get bonding sickness if they don't compensate the bond. It's really not a pretty sight. Good thing Cassy, has wanted to bend you over a desk since the day he rescued you from hell Dean-o. Better mark him up good Dean-o, because Cassy, already stuck his claim on you.” Gabriel snorts as Sam bursts into laughter.   
“Finally an end to the sexual tension! It's about time!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on this fic will be getting regular updates every Thursday until it is finished. If not Thursday then Friday the latest. I do have to work but I will not be putting off my writing anymore. Until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I am having wayyy too much fun with this? Anyway should be updated soon if you liked it. I also gotta update my Torchwood story so I had better post this and get to work huh?


End file.
